Android
=Android= Android es un sistema operativo basado en el kernel de Linux diseñado principalmente para dispositivos móviles con pantalla táctil, como teléfonos inteligentes o tabletas, y también para relojes inteligentes, televisores y automóviles, inicialmente desarrollado por Android Inc., que Google respaldó económicamente y más tarde compró esta empresa en 2005.9 Android fue presentado en 2007 junto la fundación del Open Handset Alliance: un consorcio de compañías de hardware, software y telecomunicaciones para avanzar en los estándares abiertos de los dispositivos móviles.10 El primer móvil con el sistema operativo Android fue el HTC Dream y se vendió en octubre de 2008.11 El éxito del sistema operativo se ha convertido en objeto de litigios sobre patentes en el marco de las llamadas «Guerras por patentes de teléfonos inteligentes» (en inglés Smartphone patent wars) entre las empresas de tecnología.12 13 Según documentos secretos filtrados en 2013 y 2014, el sistema operativo es uno de los objetivos de las agencias de inteligencia internacionales. La versión básica de Android es conocida como Android AOSP.14 El 25 de junio de 2014 en la Conferencia de Desarrolladores Google I/O, la compañia Google mostró un cambio de marca con el fin de unificar tanto el hardware como el software. Con ello mostraron nuevos productos como lo son Android TV, Android Auto, Android Wear o un smartphone de baja gama llamado Android One. Con todo ello la marca se estabiliza para dar una imagen más firme tanto en el mercado como al público.[cita requerida] Historia Fue desarrollado inicialmente por Android Inc., una firma comprada por Google en 2005.15 Es el principal producto de la Open Handset Alliance, un conglomerado de fabricantes y desarrolladores de hardware, software y operadores de servicio.10 Las unidades vendidas de teléfonos inteligentes con Android se ubican en el primer puesto en los Estados Unidos, en el segundo y tercer trimestres de 2010,16 17 18 con una cuota de mercado de 43,6% en el tercer trimestre.19 A escala mundial alcanzó una cuota de mercado del 50,9% durante el cuarto trimestre de 2011, más del doble que el segundo sistema operativo (iOS de Apple, Inc.) Tiene una gran comunidad de desarrolladores escribiendo aplicaciones para extender la funcionalidad de los dispositivos. A la fecha, se ha llegado ya al 1.000.000 de aplicaciones (de las cuales, dos tercios son gratuitas y en comparación con la App Store más baratas) disponibles para la tienda de aplicaciones oficial de Android: Google Play, sin tener en cuenta aplicaciones de otras tiendas no oficiales para Android como la tienda de aplicaciones Samsung Apps de Samsung, slideme de java y amazon appstore.20 21 Google Play es la tienda de aplicaciones en línea administrada por Google, aunque existe la posibilidad de obtener software externamente. La tienda F-Droid es completamente de código abierto así como sus aplicaciones, una alternativa al software privativo. Los programas están escritos en el lenguaje de programación Java.22 No obstante, no es un sistema operativo libre de malware, aunque la mayoría de ello es descargado de sitios de terceros.23 El anuncio del sistema Android se realizó el 5 de noviembre de 2007 junto con la creación de la Open Handset Alliance, un consorcio de 78 compañías de hardware, software y telecomunicaciones dedicadas al desarrollo de estándares abiertos para dispositivos móviles.24 25 Google liberó la mayoría del código de Android bajo la licencia Apache, una licencia libre y de código abierto.26 La estructura del sistema operativo Android se compone de aplicaciones que se ejecutan en un framework Java de aplicaciones orientadas a objetos sobre el núcleo de las bibliotecas de Java en una máquina virtual Dalvik con compilación en tiempo de ejecución. Las bibliotecas escritas en lenguaje C incluyen un administrador de interfaz gráfica (surface manager), un framework OpenCore, una base de datos relacional SQLite, una Interfaz de programación de API gráfica OpenGL ES 2.0 3D, un motor de renderizado WebKit, un motor gráfico SGL, SSL y una biblioteca estándar de C Bionic. El sistema operativo está compuesto por 12 millones de líneas de código, incluyendo 3 millones de líneas de XML, 2,8 millones de líneas de lenguaje C, 2,1 millones de líneas de Java y 1,75 millones de líneas de C++. Etimología Tanto el nombre Android (androide en español) como Nexus One hacen alusión a la novela de Philip K. Dick ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?, que posteriormente fue adaptada al cine como Blade Runner. Tanto el libro como la película se centran en un grupo de androides llamados replicantes del modelo Nexus-6.27 El logotipo es el robot "Andy". Adquisición por parte de Google En julio de 2005, Google adquirió Android Inc., una pequeña compañía de Palo Alto, California fundada en 2003.9 Entre los cofundadores de Android que se fueron a trabajar a Google están Andy Rubin (co-fundador de Danger),28 Rich Miner (co-fundador de Wildfire Communications, Inc.),29 Nick Sears (alguna vez VP en T-Mobile),30 y Chris White (quien encabezó el diseño y el desarrollo de la interfaz en WebTV).31 En aquel entonces, poco se sabía de las funciones de Android Inc. fuera de que desarrollaban software para teléfonos móviles.9 Esto dio pie a rumores de que Google estaba planeando entrar en el mercado de los teléfonos móviles. En Google, el equipo liderado por Rubin desarrolló una plataforma para dispositivos móviles basada en el núcleo Linux que fue promocionado a fabricantes de dispositivos y operadores con la promesa de proveer un sistema flexible y actualizable. Se informó que Google había alineado ya una serie de fabricantes de hardware y software y señaló a los operadores que estaba abierto a diversos grados de cooperación por su parte.32 33 34 La especulación sobre que el sistema Android de Google entraría en el mercado de la telefonía móvil se incrementó en diciembre de 2006.35 Reportes de BBC y The Wall Street Journal señalaron que Google quería sus servicios de búsqueda y aplicaciones en teléfonos móviles y estaba muy empeñado en ello. Medios impresos y en línea pronto reportaron que Google estaba desarrollando un teléfono con su marca.36 En septiembre de 2007, «InformationWeek» difundió un estudio de Evalueserve que reportaba que Google había solicitado diversas patentes en el área de la telefonía móvil.37 38 Open Handset Alliance El 5 de noviembre de 2007 la Open Handset Alliance, un consorcio de varias compañías entre las que están Texas Instruments, Broadcom Corporation, Nvidia, Qualcomm, Samsung Electronics, Sprint Nextel, Intel, LG, Marvell Technology Group, Motorola, y T-Mobile; se estrenó con el fin de desarrollar estándares abiertos para dispositivos móviles.10 Junto con la formación de la Open Handset Alliance, la OHA estrenó su primer producto, Android, una plataforma para dispositivos móviles construida sobre la versión 2.6 de Linux. El 9 de diciembre de 2008, se anunció que 14 nuevos miembros se unirían al proyecto Android, incluyendo PacketVideo, ARM Holdings, Atheros Communications, Asustek, Garmin, Softbank, Sony Ericsson, Toshiba, Vodafone y ZTE.39 40 El 24 de febrero de 2014 Nokia presentó sus teléfonos inteligentes corriendo Android 4.1 "Jelly Bean" (aunque corriendo una versión propia, tomando la base de AOSP). Se trata de los Nokia X, X+ y XL. Historial de actualizaciones Artículo principal: Historial de versiones de Android Android ha visto numerosas actualizaciones desde su liberación inicial. Estas actualizaciones al sistema operativo base típicamente arreglan bugs y agregan nuevas funciones. Generalmente cada actualización del sistema operativo Android es desarrollada bajo un nombre en código de un elemento relacionado con postres en orden alfabético. La reiterada aparición de nuevas versiones que, en muchos casos, no llegan a funcionar correctamente en el hardware diseñado para versiones previas, hacen que Android sea considerado uno de los elementos promotores de la obsolescencia programada. Android ha sido criticado muchas veces por la fragmentación que sufren sus terminales al no ser soportado con actualizaciones constantes por los distintos fabricantes. Se creyó que esta situación cambiaría tras un anuncio de Google en el que comunicó que los fabricantes se comprometerán a aplicar actualizaciones al menos 18 meses desde su salida al mercado, pero esto al final nunca se concretó y el proyecto se canceló.41 Google actualmente intenta enmendar el problema con su plataforma actualizable Servicios de Google Play (que funciona en Android 2.2 y posteriores), separando todas las aplicaciones posibles del sistema (como Maps, el teclado, Youtube, Drive, e incluso la propia Play Store) para poder actualizarlas de manera independiente, e incluyendo la menor cantidad posible de novedades en las nuevas versiones de Android. 42 Características Características y especificaciones actuales:43 44 45 Arquitectura Los componentes principales del sistema operativo de Android (cada sección se describe en detalle): *'Aplicaciones': las aplicaciones base incluyen un cliente de correo electrónico, programa de SMS, calendario, mapas, navegador, contactos y otros. Todas las aplicaciones están escritas en lenguaje de programación Java. *'Marco de trabajo de aplicaciones': los desarrolladores tienen acceso completo a los mismos APIs del framework usados por las aplicaciones base. La arquitectura está diseñada para simplificar la reutilización de componentes; cualquier aplicación puede publicar sus capacidades y cualquier otra aplicación puede luego hacer uso de esas capacidades (sujeto a reglas de seguridad del framework). Este mismo mecanismo permite que los componentes sean reemplazados por el usuario. *'Bibliotecas': Android incluye un conjunto de bibliotecas de C/C++ usadas por varios componentes del sistema. Estas características se exponen a los desarrolladores a través del marco de trabajo de aplicaciones de Android; algunas son: System C library (implementación biblioteca C estándar), bibliotecas de medios, bibliotecas de gráficos, 3D y SQLite, entre otras. *'Runtime de Android': Android incluye un set de bibliotecas base que proporcionan la mayor parte de las funciones disponibles en las bibliotecas base del lenguaje Java. Cada aplicación Android corre su propio proceso, con su propia instancia de la máquina virtual Dalvik. Dalvik ha sido escrito de forma que un dispositivo puede correr múltiples máquinas virtuales de forma eficiente. Dalvik ejecuta archivos en el formato Dalvik Executable (.dex), el cual está optimizado para memoria mínima. La Máquina Virtual está basada en registros y corre clases compiladas por el compilador de Java que han sido transformadas al formato.dex por la herramienta incluida "dx". *'Núcleo Linux': Android depende de Linux para los servicios base del sistema como seguridad, gestión de memoria, gestión de procesos, pila de red y modelo de controladores. El núcleo también actúa como una capa de abstracción entre el hardware y el resto de la pila de software. Seguridad, privacidad y vigilancia Según un estudio de Symantec de 2013,54 demuestra que en comparación con iOS, Android es un sistema menos vulnerable. El estudio en cuestión habla de 13 vulnerabilidades graves para Android y 387 vulnerabilidades graves para iOS. El estudio también habla de los ataques en ambas plataformas, en este caso Android se queda con 113 ataques nuevos en 2012 a diferencia de iOS que se queda en 1 solo ataque. Aún así Google y Apple se empeñan cada vez más en hacer sus sistemas operativos más seguros incorporando más seguridad tanto en sus sistemas operativos como en sus mercados oficiales. Se han descubierto ciertos comportamientos en algunos dispositivos que limitan la privacidad de los usuarios, de modo similar a iPhone, pero ocurre al activar la opción «Usar redes inalámbricas» en el menú «Ubicación y seguridad», avisando que se guardarán estos datos, y borrándose al desactivar esta opción, pues se usan como caché y no como log tal como hace iPhone.55 Como parte de las amplias revelaciones sobre vigilancia masiva filtradas en 2013 y 2014, se descubrió que las agencias de inteligencia estadounidenses y británicas, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional (NSA) y el Cuartel General de Comunicaciones del Gobierno(GCHQ), respectivamente, tienen acceso a los datos de los usuarios de dispositivos Android. Estas agencias son capaces de leer casi toda la información del teléfono como SMS, geolocalización, correos, notas o mensajes.56 Documentos filtrados en enero de 2014, revelaron que las agencias interceptan información personal a través de Internet, redes sociales y aplicaciones populares, como Angry Birds, que recopilan información para temas comerciales y de publicidad. Además, según The Guardian, el GCHQ tiene una wiki con guías de las diferentes aplicaciones y redes de publicidad para saber los diferentes datos que pueden ser interceptados.57 Una semana después de salir esta información a la luz, el desarrollar finlandés Rovio, anunció que estaba reconsiderando sus relaciones con las distintas plataformas publicitarias y exhortó a la industria en general a hacer lo mismo.58 Las informaciones revelaron que las agencias realizan un esfuerzo adicional para interceptar búsquedas en Google Maps desde Android y otros smartphones para recopilar ubicaciones de forma masiva.57 La NSA y el GCHQ insistieron en que estas actividades cumplen con las leyes nacionales e internacionales, aunque The Guardian afirmó que las últimas revelaciones podrían sumarse a la creciente preocupación pública acerca de cómo se acumula y utiliza la información, especialmente para aquellos fuera de los EE.UU. que gozan de menos protección en temas de privacidad que los estadounidenses.57 Nombres de las versiones Las versiones de Android reciben, en inglés, el nombre de diferentes postres. En cada versión el postre elegido empieza por una letra distinta, conforme a un orden alfabético: *A: Apple Pie (v1.0): tarta de manzana *B: Banana Bread (v1.1): pan de plátano *C: Cupcake (v1.5): panqué *D: Donut (v1.6): rosquilla *E: Éclair (v2.0/v2.1): pastel francés *F: Froyo (v2.2) (abreviatura de «frozen yogurt»): yogur helado *G: Gingerbread (v2.3): pan de jengibre *H: Honeycomb (v3.0/v3.1/v3.2): panal de miel *I: Ice Cream Sandwich (v4.0): emparedado de helado *J: Jelly Bean (v4.1/v4.2/v4.3): pastilla de goma *K: KitKat (v4.4): Marca registrada de una tableta de chocolate con leche *L: Lollipop (v5.0): Paletita 59 El sistema operativo Android se usa en teléfonos inteligentes, ordenadores portátiles, netbooks, tabletas, Google TV, relojes de pulsera,60 auriculares61 y otros dispositivos,62 63 64 siendo este sistema operativo accesible desde terminales de menos de $100 hasta terminales que superen los $1000. La plataforma de hardware principal de Android es la arquitectura ARM. Hay soporte para x86 en el proyecto Android-x86,65 y Google TV utiliza una versión especial de Android x86. El primer teléfono disponible en el mercado para ejecutar Android fue el HTC Dream, dado a conocer al público el 22 de octubre de 2008.66 A principios de 2010 Google ha colaborado con HTC para lanzar su producto estrella en dispositivos Android,67 el Nexus One. Google ha continuado la comercialización de la gama Nexus en 2010 con el Samsung Nexus S, en 2011 con el Galaxy Nexus y en 2012 con el Nexus 4 (y las tabletas Nexus 7 y Nexus 10).En 2013 con la segunda generación del nexus 7 con conectividad 4G LTE y el nexus 5 fabricado por LG lo mismo que el nexus 4 Los dispositivos Nexus son utilizados para el desarrollo e implementación de Android, siendo los dispositivos que estrenan las nuevas versiones disponibles. En la actualidad existen aproximadamente 1.000.000 de aplicaciones para Android y se estima que 1.500.000 teléfonos móviles se activan diariamente, y en 2013 se llegó a los 1000 millones de teléfonos inteligentes Android en el mundo. iOS y Android 2.3.3 "Gingerbread" pueden ser configurado para un arranque dual en un iPhone o iPod Touch liberados con la ayuda de OpeniBoot y iDroid.a 68 69 Android es considerado como uno de los modelos de negocio más exitosos, pues su desarrollo estratégico contempla los factores que más se tienen en cuenta dentro de las herramientas y metodologías desarrollados por expertos en negocios. Este sistema operativo se ha convertido en un modelo a seguir por desarrolladores de tendencias y negocios de alto impacto.[cita requerida] Android, al contrario que otros sistemas operativos para dispositivos móviles como iOS o Windows Phone, se desarrolla de forma abierta y se puede acceder tanto al código fuente70 como a la lista de incidencias71 donde se pueden ver problemas aún no resueltos y reportar problemas nuevos. El que se tenga acceso al código fuente no significa que se pueda tener siempre la última versión de Android en un determinado móvil, ya que el código para soportar el hardware (controladores) de cada fabricante normalmente no es público, así que faltaría un trozo básico del firmware para poder hacerlo funcionar en dicho terminal, y porque las nuevas versiones de Android suelen requerir más recursos, por lo que los modelos más antiguos quedan descartados por razones de memoria (RAM), velocidad de procesador, etc. En un principio, Android era eminentemente un sistema operativo pensado para usar con teclado,72 y gracias a un cursor poder navegar entre las aplicaciones. Desde su comienzo, Android ha sido altamente personalizable. Poco después, antes del lanzamiento del primer teléfono Android, esta filosofía cambió para convertirse en eminentemente táctil, y poder competir contra el iPhone, presentado 1 año y 9 meses antes. Aplicaciones Las aplicaciones se desarrollan habitualmente en el lenguaje Java con Android Software Development Kit (Android SDK), pero están disponibles otras herramientas de desarrollo, incluyendo un Kit de Desarrollo Nativo para aplicaciones o extensiones en C o C++, Google App Inventor, un entorno visual para programadores novatos y varios marcos de aplicaciones basadas en la web multiteléfono. También es posible usar las bibliotecas Qt gracias al proyecto Necesitas SDK. El desarrollo de aplicaciones para Android no requiere aprender lenguajes complejos de programación. Todo lo que se necesita es un conocimiento aceptable de Java y estar en posesión del kit de desarrollo de software o «SDK» provisto por Google el cual se puede descargar gratuitamente.73 Todas las aplicaciones están comprimidas en formato APK, que se pueden instalar sin dificultad desde cualquier explorador de archivos en la mayoría de dispositivos. Google Play Google Play es la tienda en línea de software desarrollado por Google para dispositivos Android. Una aplicación llamada "Play Store" que se encuentra instalada en la mayoría de los dispositivos Android y permite a los usuarios navegar y descargar aplicaciones publicadas por los desarrolladores. Google retribuye a los desarrolladores el 70% del precio de las aplicaciones. Esta aplicación reemplazó a "Market". Por otra parte, los usuarios pueden instalar aplicaciones desde otras tiendas virtuales (tales como Amazon Appstore 74 o SlideME) o directamente en el dispositivo si se dispone del archivo APK de la aplicación.75 Mercadotecnia El logotipo de la palabra Android fue diseñado con la fuente Droid, hecha por Ascender Corporation.76 El verde es el color del robot de Android que distingue al sistema operativo. El color print es PMS 376C y color GBN en hexadecimal es #A4C639, como se específica en la Android Brand Guidelines.77 Tipografía La tipografía de Android se llama Norad, solo usado en el texto del logo.78 Para Ice Cream Sandwich se introduce una tipografía llamada Roboto, que, según los propios creadores, está pensada para aprovechar mejor la legibilidad en los dispositivos de alta resolución. Más tarde, en 2014 y con Android 5.0 Lollipop, se introduce un rediseño de Roboto. Cuota de mercado La compañía de investigación de mercado Canalys estima que en el segundo trimestre de 2009, Android tendría 2,8% del mercado de teléfonos inteligentes en el ámbito mundial.79 En febrero de 2010, ComScore dijo que la plataforma Android tenía el 9% del mercado de teléfonos inteligentes en los Estados Unidos, como estaba tasado por los operadores. Esta cifra fue superior al estimado anterior de noviembre de 2009, el cual fue del 9%.80 Para finales del tercer trimestre de 2010, el mercado de Android en los Estados Unidos había crecido en un 21,4%.81 En mayo de 2010, Android superó en ventas a iPhone, su principal competidor. De acuerdo a un informe del grupo NPD, Android obtuvo un 28% de ventas en el mercado de los Estados Unidos, un 8% más que en el trimestre anterior. En el segundo trimestre de 2010, los dispositivos iOS incrementaron su participación en un 1%, indicando que Android está tomando mercado principalmente de RIM.16 Adicionalmente, los analistas apuntaron que las ventajas de que Android fuera un sistema multi-canal, multi-operador, le permitiría duplicar el rápido éxito que obtuvo el sistema Windows Mobile de Microsoft.82 A principios de octubre de 2010, Google agregó 20 países a su lista de lugares geográficos donde los desarrolladores pueden enviar aplicaciones. Para mediados de octubre, la compra de aplicaciones estaba disponible en un total de 32 países.83 En noviembre de 2013 Andy Rubin dijo que se activaban 1.500.000 dispositivos diariamente y también. En diciembre de 2011 Andy Rubin dijo que se activaban 700.000 dispositivos diariamente,84 anteriormente en julio de 2011 se declaró que se activan unos 550.000 dispositivos Android cada día.85 en comparación con diciembre de 2010 que se activaban 300.000 dispositivos móviles con Android,86 y los 100.000 que se activaban en mayo de 2010.87 En abril de 2013 se hizo público que Android alcanzó el 92% en ventas de nuevos smartphones para el trimestre comprendido entre diciembre 2012 y febrero 2013 en España, seguido de iOS con un 4.4%88 Cuota de las versiones Datos recogidos a principios del mes de septiembre de 2014 Demanda de Oracle A través de un comunicado de prensa, Oracle anunció el 12 de agosto de 2010 una demanda contra Google por violación de propiedad intelectual en el uso de Java en el sistema operativo Android. La razón citada: «Al desarrollar Android, Google a sabiendas, infringió directa y repetidamente la propiedad intelectual de Oracle en relación con Java. Esta demanda busca remediar apropiadamente su infracción».89 Sin embargo, el 1 de junio de 2012 se celebró el juicio fallando a favor de Google, siendo así que no violaba ninguna patente de Oracle.90 Véase también Notas #Volver arriba↑ Al proceso de liberación de las restricciones impuestas por software en los iPhone y iPad, es decir a los dispositivos con sistema operativo iOS, se le denomina Jailbreak. Referencias #Volver arriba↑ «Philosophy and Goals» (en inglés). Android Open Source Project. Google. Consultado el 21 de abril de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Announcing the Android 1.0 SDK, release 1» (23 de septiembre de 2008). Consultado el 21 de septiembre de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Lextrait, Vincent (noviembre de 2010). «The Programming Languages Beacon» (en inglés). Consultado el 23 de abril de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Porting Android to x86». Android-x86. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Android on MIPS». Mips.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Maximize Freescale PowerQUICC and QorIQ based designs using mentor graphics Android solutions web seminar». Mentor.com (26 de enero de 2011). Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «MPC8536-ADK: Android OS on PowerQUICC processor evaluation and prototype platform». Freescale.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Licenses» (en inglés). Android Open Source Project. Open Handset Alliance. Consultado el 22 de octubre de 2008. #↑ [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidInc_9-0 Saltar a:a''] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidInc_9-1 ''b] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidInc_9-2 c''] Elgin, Ben (17 de agosto de 2005). «Google Buys Android for Its Mobile Arsenal» (en inglés). Bloomberg Businessweek. Bloomberg. Archivado desde el original el 24 de febrero de 2011. Consultado el 20 de febrero de 2012. #↑ [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidAnnouncement_10-0 Saltar a:''a] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidAnnouncement_10-1 b''] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-AndroidAnnouncement_10-2 ''c] «Industry Leaders Announce Open Platform for Mobile Devices». Open Handset Alliance. 5 de noviembre de 2007. Consultado el 17 de febrero de 2012. Parámetro desconocido |lagnuage= ignorado (ayuda) #Volver arriba↑ «T-Mobile G1 Spec» (en inglés). Infosite and comparisons. GSM Arena. Consultado el 12 de septiembre de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Reardon, Marguerite (15 de agosto de 2011). «Google just bought itself patent protection | Signal Strength – CNET News». News.cnet.com. Consultado el 1 de mayo de 2013. #Volver arriba↑ Douglas Perry (16 de julio de 2011). «Google Android Now on 135 Million Devices». Tomsguide.com. Consultado el 1 de mayo de 2013. #Volver arriba↑ «los acuerdos entre google y los fabricantes». Consultado el 1 de octubre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «Google Buys Android for Its Mobile Arsenal». Businessweek.com (17 de agosto de 2005). Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2010. #↑ [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-news.cnet.com_16-0 Saltar a:a''] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-news.cnet.com_16-1 ''b] «Android hits top spot in U.S. smartphone market» (4 de agosto de 2010). Consultado el 4 de agosto de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ Gabriel Madway (4 de agosto de 2010). «Google's Android leads U.S. smartphones». Reuters. Consultado el 4 de agosto de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Android Most Popular Operating System in U.S. Among Recent Smartphone Buyers | Nielsen Wire». Blog.nielsen.com (5 de octubre de 2010). Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Google's Android software dominates U.S. smartphone market». Mercurynews.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Android Markey sobrepasa las 250.0000 aplicaciones». 14 de Julio de 2011. Consultado el 14 de julio de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ David Murphy. «Extraponlating the Apple-Android Showdown: Who's Right?». pcmag.com. Consultado el 24 de agosto de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ Shankland, Stephen (12 de noviembre de 2007). «Google's Android parts ways with Java industry group». CNET News. #Volver arriba↑ Guerrero, Sebastián (28 de febrero de 2011). «Evolución del malware en dispositivos Android». Consultado el 27 de abril de 2011.Parámetro desconocido |ohbra= ignorado (ayuda) #Volver arriba↑ «Open Handset Alliance». Open Handset Alliance. Consultado el 10 de junio de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ Jackson, Rob (10 de diciembre de 2008). «Sony Ericsson, HTC Androids Set For Summer 2009». Android Phone Fans. Consultado el 3 de septiembre de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ «Android Overview». Open Handset Alliance. Consultado el 23 de septiembre de 2008. #Volver arriba↑ «Is the Google Phone an Unauthorized Replicant? - Bits Blog - NYTimes.com». #Volver arriba↑ Markoff, John (04-11-2007). «I, Robot: The Man Behind the Google Phone». New York Times. Consultado el 14-10-2008. #Volver arriba↑ Kirsner, Scott (02-09-2007). «Introducing the Google Phone». The Boston Globe. Consultado el 24-10-2008. #Volver arriba↑ «T-Mobile Brings Unlimited Multiplayer Gaming to US Market with First Launch of Nokia N-Gage Game Deck». Nokia. 23 September 2003. Consultado el 2009-04-05. #Volver arriba↑ Elgin, Ben (17 de agosto de 2005). «Google Buys Android for Its Mobile Arsenal». BusinessWeek. Consultado el 23-04-2009. #Volver arriba↑ Block, Ryan (28 de agosto de 2007). «Google is working on a mobile OS, and it's due out shortly». Engadget. Consultado el 6 de noviembre de 2007. #Volver arriba↑ «Google Pushes Tailored Phones To Win Lucrative Ad Market». The Wall Street Journal (2 de agosto de 2007). Consultado el 6 de noviembre de 2007. #Volver arriba↑ «Google admits to mobile phone plan». directtraffic.org. Google News (20 de marzo de 2007). Consultado el 6 de noviembre de 2007. #Volver arriba↑ McKay, Martha (21 de diciembre de 2006). «Can iPhone become your phone?; Linksys introduces versatile line for cordless service». The Record. p. L9. «And don't hold your breath, but the same cell phone-obsessed tech watchers say it won't be long before Google jumps headfirst into the phone biz. Phone, anyone?» #Volver arriba↑ Ackerman, Elise (30 de agosto de 2007). «Blogosphere Aflutter With Linux-Based phone Rumors». Linux Insider. Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2007.Uso incorrecto de la plantilla enlace roto (enlace roto disponible en Internet Archive; véase el historial y la última versión). #Volver arriba↑ Claburn, Thomas (19-09-2007). «Google's Secret Patent Portfolio Predicts gPhone». InformationWeek. Consultado el 06-11-2007. #Volver arriba↑ Pearce, James Quintana (20 de septiembre de 2007). «Google's Strong Mobile-Related Patent Portfolio». mocoNews.net. Consultado el 7 de noviembre de 2007. #Volver arriba↑ Martinez, Jennifer (10-12-2008). «CORRECTED — UPDATE 2-More mobile phone makers back Google's Android». Reuters (Thomson Reuters). Consultado el 13-12-2008. #Volver arriba↑ Kharif, Olga (9 de diciembre de 2008). «Google's Android Gains More Powerful Followers». BusinessWeek. McGraw-Hill. Consultado el 13 de diciembre de 2008. #Volver arriba↑ Jamie Lendino (16-12-2011), Google's Android Update Alliance Is Already Dead, pcmag.com #Volver arriba↑ «Balky carriers and slow OEMs step aside Google is defragging Android». Ars Technica.com (2 de Septiembre de 2013). Consultado el 18 de Octubre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «What is Android?». Android Developers (21 de julio de 2009). Consultado el 3 de septiembre de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ Topolsky, Joshua (12-11-2007). «Google's Android OS early look SDK now available». Engadget. Consultado el 12-11-2007. #↑ [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-mediaformats_45-0 Saltar a:a''] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-mediaformats_45-1 ''b] «Android Supported Media Formats». Android Developers. Consultado el 1 de mayo de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ «Android J2ME MIDP RUNNER». Netmite.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Musil, Steven (11 de febrero de 2009). «Report: Apple nixed Android's multitouch». CNET News. Consultado el 03-09-2009. #Volver arriba↑ Ziegler, Chris (2 de febrero de 2010). «Nexus One gets a software update, enables multitouch». Engadget. Consultado el 2 de febrero de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Android 1.5 Platform Highlights». Android Developers (abril de 2009). Consultado el 3 de septiembre de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ «Android 2.0 Platform Highlights». Android Developers. Consultado el 27 de octubre de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ «Android 2.2 Platform Highlights». Android Developers (20 de mayo de 2010). Consultado el 23 de mayo de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Speech Input for Google Search». Android Developers. Consultado el 3 de noviembre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ JR Raphael (6 de mayo de 2010). «Use Your Android Phone as a Wireless Modem». PCWorld. Consultado el 3 de noviembre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Android es más seguro que iOS, pero es mucho más atacado según Symantec» (16 de abril de 2013). #Volver arriba↑ González, Juan Carlos (23 de abril de 2011). «Android también almacena datos de la localización del usuario». Consultado el 23 de abril de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ Staff (7 de septiembre de 2013). «Privacy Scandal: NSA Can Spy on Smart Phone Data». Consultado el 26 de mayo de 2013. #↑ [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-angrybirdsatgchq_57-0 Saltar a:a''] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-angrybirdsatgchq_57-1 ''b] [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android#cite_ref-angrybirdsatgchq_57-2 c] James Ball. «Angry Birds and 'leaky' phone apps targeted by NSA and GCHQ for user data | World news». theguardian.com. Consultado el 26 de mayo de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ James Ball (28 de enero de 2014). «Angry Birds firm calls for industry to respond to NSA spying revelations | World news». theguardian.com. Consultado el 26 de mayo de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «Google anuncio Android 5.0 Lollipop». Consultado el 15 de octubre de 2014. #Volver arriba↑ «i'm Watch». Live.imwatch.it. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Android-powered touchscreen Wi-Fi headphones offered». The Register (12 de enero de 2011). Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Jolie O'Dell (12 de mayo de 2011). «Androids Unite: How Ice Cream Sandwich Will End the OS Schism». Mashable. Consultado el 9 de junio de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ Laura June (6 de septiembre de 2010). «Toshiba AC100 Android smartbook hits the United Kingdom». Engadget. Consultado el 9 de junio de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ «Run Android on your netbook or desktop». How-To Geek. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Android-x86 - Porting Android to x86». #Volver arriba↑ «T-Mobile Unveils the T-Mobile G1 - the First Phone Powered by Android». HTC. Consultado el 19-05-2009. AT&T's first device to run the Android OS was the Motorola Backflip. #Volver arriba↑ Richard Wray (14 de marzo de 2010). «Google forced to delay British launch of Nexus phone». London: guardian.co.uk. #Volver arriba↑ David Wang (19 de mayo de 2010). «How to Install Android on Your iPhone». pcworld.com. #Volver arriba↑ «Idroidproject.org». Idroidproject.org. Consultado el 8 de agosto de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ «Código fuente de Android» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «Lista de incidencias de Android» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «This was the original 'Google Phone' presented in 2006» (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «Android SDK». Developer.android.com. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Ganapati, Priya (11 de junio de 2010). «Independent App Stores Take On Google’s Android Market». Wired News. Consultado el 2 de febrero de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ «Cómo instalar en el tablet las aplicaciones que se descargan en el ordenador» (23 de junio de 2011). Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ Woyke, Elizabeth (26 de septiembre de 2008). «Android's Very Own Font». Forbes. #Volver arriba↑ «Brand Guidelines». Android (23 de marzo de 2009). Consultado el 30 de octubre de 2009. #Volver arriba↑ «Android Brand Guidelines». Android (23 de marzo de 2009). Consultado el 10 de abril de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Canalys: iPhone outsold all Windows Mobile phones in Q2 2009». AppleInsider. 21 de agosto de 2009. Consultado el 21-09-2009. #Volver arriba↑ «comScore Reports February 2010 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share». Comscore.com (5 de abril de 2010). Consultado el 24 de diciembre de 2010. «RIM, 42.1%; Apple, 25.4%; Microsoft, 15.1%; Google (Android), 9.0%; Palm, 5.4%; others, 3.0%». #Volver arriba↑ «comScore Reports September 2010 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share». Comscore.com (3 de noviembre de 2010). Consultado el 24 de diciembre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ Greg Sandoval (2 de agosto de 2010). «More signs iPhone under Android attack». Consultado el 4 de agosto de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Google expands Android's reach, accepting paid apps from 20 more countries, selling to 18 more». Engadget (1 de octubre de 2010). Consultado el 29 de octubre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ «Ya se activan más de 700.000 Android cada día». TICbeat (21 de diciembre de 2011). Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «550.000 terminales Android activados cada día». Siliconnews.es (15 de julio de 2011). Consultado el 7 de enero de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ «Andy Rubin: over 300,000 Android phones activated daily». Engadget (9 de diciembre de 2010). Consultado el 24 de diciembre de 2010. #Volver arriba↑ Arthur, Charles (25-06-2010). «Eric Schmidt's dog whistle to mobile developers: abandon Windows Phone». London: The Guardian. #Volver arriba↑ «Android ya está en 9 de cada 10 nuevos smartphones» (17 de abril de 2013). Consultado el 19 de abril de 2013. #Volver arriba↑ Esains, Victoria (13 de agosto de 2010). «Oracle demanda a Google por violar propiedad intelectual de Java con Android». Consultado el 23 de abril de 2011. #Volver arriba↑ Jose Luis Peñarredonda (1 de junio de 2012). «Google gana definitivamente su juicio contra Oracle». enter.co (en inglés). Consultado el 29 de julio de 2012. #Volver arriba↑ http://www.geekgital.com/que-es-android-silver-por-que-beneficia-usuarios/ #Volver arriba↑ http://phandroid.com/2013/02/26/google-settings-icon/ Enlaces externos *https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Commons-logo.svg Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Android. *Sitio web oficial de Android (en inglés) *Sergey Brin presenta la plataforma Android en YouTube (en inglés) *Google Play Categoría:Sistemas Operativos